


Captain Jake and Pirate Claire

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [22]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jake Jensen smut, NSFW, OFC - Freeform, Pirate Role Play, Pirates, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual role play, claire (ofc) - Freeform, dominant Jake Jensen, jake jensen x ofc, role play, the losers smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Sexy pirate Jake is back!





	

Claire was doing some weekend chores in the kitchen when she heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Ahoy lass!  I found the boxers you bought for me at the store.  Tis a glorious sight these skulls, crossbones, and wee boats.”  Jake’s voice rang out in a booming pirate accent.

“I thought you’d like them.”  She said happily, wiping down the kitchen counter, not looking up from her task.

“Aye.  What are you doing after this, my love?”

“Well I’m going to vacuum and then finish dusting if you want to hel… sweet Lord!”  She had turned while answering him and began to laugh hysterically as she saw Jake standing before her in only his boots, favorite pirate hat, and his pirate boxers.

“If sucking be your thing, m’lady, I have a job for you.”  He said in a suggestive tone, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh nooooo, look at you!  That is just…wow.”  She laughed, trying to catch her breath.

“Nobody laughs at the fiercest pirate in the seven seas and gets away with it!”  Jake scooped her up and lifted her over his broad shoulders.  Claire shrieked and laughed as he turned and headed to the stairs.

“Nooooo, I’m sorry!  Put me down!  You’re going to drop me!”

“Arr, I would never drop my favorite service wench.”  He replied, swatting her rear playfully as he entered their bedroom.

“Oh but Sir, I’m off duty right now…wait, did you say favorite?”  She wiggled to be let down and Jake placed her gingerly on their bed.

“Claire please, I’m busy playing.”  He said adjusting his hat.

“Sorry.  You said favorite, there are more wenches?”  She sat back on the bed leaning back on her arms behind her.

Jake knelt in front of her and ran his hands up her thighs to her rear.  “Aw you know you’re my number one wench.”

“Thank you.”  She said as he moved closer to her.  She leaned forward to meet him halfway and her lips found his, soft and full.  She sighed and ran her hands down his strong biceps and grabbed at him, feeling the muscles bunch and relax under her touch as he partly stood to move over her.  He had caught on to her admiring his upper body recently and she swore he had been working out more lately.  She scooted up the bed, lying back as he climbed on top of her.  “Don’t lose your hat, Sir.”

“Silence, wench.”  He muttered as his mouth found hers again, more demanding this time.

“Jake.”  She said breaking free and moving her head back.  “I’m _really_ into Pirate Jake, but I need to finish cleaning before we play.

“Nope, no vacuuming.  I told you I have something you can suck.”  He said roughly, his mouth finding her neck, and hand travelling up her shirt to squeeze her breast gently.

“You know I do way more than just suck.”  She moved her head and she kissed lightly along his squared jawline, stopping at his ear.  She kissed and nipped his earlobe softly and blew delicately across his ear.

She felt him hardening quickly against her thigh and ran her hand down his tight belly to find what she was searching for.

“Well I see you brought your sword, Pirate Jake.”

“Aye.  Service me.”

“You need to ask nicely.”

“I’m a pirate.  I don’t ask, I take.”  He leaned up and broke character looking slightly concerned, “But not like that, if you don’t want to.”

Claire rolled out from under him and laid on her side, still holding his erection through his boxers.  “Jake.”  She sat up a little.  “I understand roleplay.  Relax.”  She moved her hand along him, applying more pressure.  “I told you I like Pirate Jake.  Probably way too much.”  With the last sentence, she ran her hand into the slit of his boxers and pulled him free, stroking from base to crown.  He closed his eyes for a minute and took a deep breath, letting it out with a ragged shudder

“Pirate Jake likes that.”  He said rocking his hips toward her.

“I’ll bet he does.”  She said her hand running down to his balls, pulling and squeezing softly.

“Claire.”  Jake murmured, rolling to his back.

“Mmhm?”  She asked lifting up to hover over her, balancing on one forearm.  “What can I do to service my sailor?”  She said, her lips attacking his chest and collarbone.

“I really want a BJ.”

“I don’t hear Pirate Jake.”  She said, her mouth moving down his chest to his abdomen.

“Sorry.  I mean, I’ll tell you what I want when I want it.  Now pleasure me.”

“That’s better.”  Claire chuckled as she leaned up and took her shirt off.  She pulled her ponytail free and Jake let out a breath.

“God I love your hair.”  He breathed as she leaned down to kiss him, her hair framing their faces.

“Thank you.  I need to cut it.”

“Noooo!”  He pouted.

“Yes, now bring back the Pirate.”  She said moving back down to where she left off.  She lifted her leg over his and straddled his thighs as she ran her fingers along the waistband of his boxers.  She looked up at to see his reaction and he had an arm behind his head with a content, aroused smile.  Their eyes met for a minute and she was overcome with a content feeling mixed with arousal.

“Lass, this cannon isn’t cleaning itself.”

“Gross.”  She said giggling.

“Yeah that was bad.”  He said laughing.  He leaned up his hips to start to take off his boxers and she stopped him.

“No, I get to unwrap this package.”  She said, her voice low and full of need.

“By all means.”  He gestured, relaxing again.

She ran a hand down his belly and tickled him softly, being rewarded with some low chuckles as he wiggled under her touch.  She leaned down and her mouth met his before she kissed her way down his chest and belly again, her hands following, fingers teasing.  She ran her fingers lightly along him, playing with his chest hair and the light sprinkling of belly hair, tracing toned muscles.  She heard him make a noise that sounded like a cross between a hum and a purr and she looked up grinning.  “Don’t get too relaxed.”  She scolded softly, kissing his abdomen.

“It feels really good, don’t make me sleepy.”  He warned, looking down at her.

“Aww, Jakey likes his belly rubbed.”  She teased, scratching along his belly and he chuckled.

“So what if I do.”

She laughed and moved lower, her fingers playing along the waistband of his boxers.  She pulled them down slowly and he lifted his hips quickly helping her as she pulled his boxes down lower.  He kicked them off carefully under her.  His erection sprang free of its confinement and she swore her mouth watered at the sight.  “Oh my, Captain, that is one dangerous weapon.”  She murmured as she ran her hands over his balls to his erection, giving slow strokes as she looked up at him.

“Hm.”  He said smiling at her.  His expression changing as she slid the head along her lips and into her waiting mouth slowly.  She worked her tongue along his crown holding the base firmly before taking more of him in her mouth.

“Ohhh wow.”  He said, closing his eyes.  His hand moved down to her hair and he held it softly, running his fingers through it.

She hummed a response, and looked up at him as she pulled his free.

“What else does Pirate Jake want?”  She asked, her hand gliding up and down his thickness, watching his reaction.

“You’re doing it all.  Oh my God, Claire.”

She smiled and their eyes locked as she took him in her mouth again, taking more this time.

He put his head back and groaned, rolling his hips along with her movement, her mouth sliding up and down his shaft.  She pulled free and ran the flat of her tongue along the underside of his cock, stopping and taking the head in again, teasing and sucking at him.  “Shit, you’re so good at that.”  He muttered, his back arching a little as he moved his hips along with her motions.  She gave a small moan in acknowledgment and continued her oral ministrations.  Moving in ways she knew he loved and things she would think he might enjoy.  She listened to his moans of satisfaction and felt him moving against her and she smiled to herself.

After a little while she pulled him free with a wet pop and pumped her fist firmly along him, watching his face.  He ran his hand along his hair and let out a harsh groan.  Claire ran her free hand along his thigh as she took him back in her mouth again, her tongue finding his favorite spot during oral sex.  He jumped and let out a long moan.

“Not yet, I’m not ready yet.”  He pleaded.

She let go and moved her fist faster on him.

“I am.”  She purred as she took him back in her mouth, returning to his spot, teasing faster.

“Claire, I’m serious…shit…not yet.”  He looked down at her, his face looking concerned yet highly aroused, his breath coming faster, his body tensing under her.

She looked up at him and shook her head, increasing her speed and pressure.

“Shit.  I can’t…I’m gonna…”  He held her head still as he pushed himself deeper into her mouth and she maneuvered away quickly, grabbing the base of his erection tight, holding still.

 “Are you kidding?”  He caught his breath, fighting for control.  He looked at her in surprise and let out a frustrated groan.

“Sorry, Captain.”  She said with an angelic smile.  She sat up and undid her pants, moving up next to him.

“You’re in trouble, you’re one naughty wench.”  Jake said with a mock frown.

“I’m sorry Captain, Does this mean I’m getting a lesson in good manners?”  She kicked off her jeans eagerly.

“Just you wait.”  Jake jumped up and over Claire, he grabbed her legs, and parted them.  He moved between them as he held himself and moved higher, pushing into her with one fast, deep thrust.

“Jake!”  Claire cried out as she grabbed onto his shoulders and back, holding him closer.  He moved smoothly in and out of her, deep and hard thrusts he knew she loved that drove her over the edge.  He moved just slow enough to keep her on the edge as she writhed and cried out underneath him.  He lowered his mouth to hers and she leaned up, kissing him roughly, her tongue finding his and exploring it.

She lifted her hips higher to meet him and they rocked together harder.  He felt her tensing under him and her inner walls suddenly gripped him causing him to let out a tormented groan.

“How do you get so fucking wet, and tight?”  He crooned as he rocked against her faster, pushing harder.

“Don’t stop!”  She grunted into his shoulder, her legs tensing around him.

He moved a few more times against her forcefully and then pushed her down onto the bed with his weight.  He buried his face in her neck as he let out a few rough grunts and sighs as he came, causing Claire to follow soon after.

Jake laid still for a few moments catching his breath and then began to move off of her.

“No, stay like this.”  Claire said quietly, rubbing his back.

“I’m gonna crush you.”  He said moving up slightly to look at her.

“But what a way to go.”  She replied.

“Well I’d miss you too much, so I’m moving.”  He said with a smile as he turned around laying back, pulling her with him.

She snuggled in closer and ran her hand along his belly, scratching gently.

“Nooooo, you’re gonna make me sleepy.”  He complained with a chuckle.

“This could work in my favor, you get fussy and I can rub your belly.”

Jake smiled and yawned as reached up for his hat,  “I think you deserve the Captain’s hat for an excellent performance.  Well done!”  He said with a large yawn, placing it on her head and kissing her forehead before leaning back and closing his eyes.

“Thank you, I’d like to thank my adventurous, role playing boyfriend for this unexpected award.”  She giggled and heard a soft snore.  “Jake?”  She looked up and his head was tucked down facing her, his long lashes framing his closed eyes as he slept, his cheeks were slightly flushed.  “Some pirate…” She said with a chuckle.

She continued rubbing his belly as she tucked her head into his arm to join him.


End file.
